


Broadway Melody

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette Melodies [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/F, Other, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette sings a old song in order to cheer herself up but Mariluz hears her singing.





	Broadway Melody

I walked into my house and crying into a pillow.

But I saw a record player.

I turn a record player on and a 1920s song played.

I cleared my throat and began to sing

~Don't bring a frown to old Broadway  
Ah, you got a clown on Broadway~

Mariluz hears me singing

~Your troubles there, they're out of style  
'Cause Broadway always wears a smile  
A million lights, they flicker there  
A million hearts beat quicker there  
No skies are gray on that great white way  
That's the Broadway Melody~

Mariluz said "Marinette"

I screamed and about to fall but Mariluz catches her.

"Mariluz you-you hear me sing"

"You were singing You were meant for me and Broadway Melody"

I blushed and continued singing

~You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
Nature fashioned you and when she was done  
You were all those good things rolled into one~

Mariluz joined in 

~You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me be  
But I'm content  
The angels must have sent  
You and they meant  
You just for me~

The school bell rang and everyone ran out of the school.

Lila walked out of the school but she hears me singing.

Lila growled "That does it"

The End


End file.
